


and there's nothing i can do about it

by allourheroes



Series: Two Ghosts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Feral Derek Hale, Ghost Derek Hale, M/M, Mating Bond, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: Derek steps through the walls, drawn by a force he can’t explain or deny. He watches the witch boy sleep and he wants to reach out and touch. This boy is in his territory. This boyishis territory—No. The wolf growls, flexes his claws. The same claws that had dug into the boy’s chest.[Derek's POV from a scene in "trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat"/See that story for more information.]





	and there's nothing i can do about it

**Author's Note:**

> I issued a discord challenge for sterekdrabbles to write a drabble or double drabble based on their Top Songs of 2018 Spotify playlists. Hit shuffle, write... And I managed to get "Sleeping With Ghosts" by Placebo. A great song, but I kind of already _wrote_ 40k on the subject?
> 
> So this is Derek's POV for the first time he bites Stiles in Chapter 6.
> 
> Title is a continuation from the lyric of that chapter's title.

Derek steps through the walls, drawn by a force he can’t explain or deny. He watches the witch boy sleep and he wants to reach out and touch. This boy is in his territory. This boy _is_ his territory—

No. The wolf growls, flexes his claws. The same claws that had dug into the boy’s chest.

Not enough, not enough.

 _Stiles_ , he remembers. _Stiles. His._

He’s hit with the force of it: the need to touch, to _claim_ in whatever way his wolf still can. He reaches out and he’s pulled into a dream (not that Derek dreams, not that he can).

He feels happy… Playful, even. Like he’s exactly where he should be.

Stiles’s hands are warm and Derek can smell sweat and skin and cinnamon and the sizzle of magic. He rubs his nose against the boy’s throat and his fangs itch. He rests his teeth against the fine pale skin, dotted here and there with moles.

Laughing, Stiles’s long fingers slip into Derek’s hair, hold him close, tell him to _take_.

Derek bites down and the laugh becomes a groan, Derek’s hands run over Stiles’s body.

Over his— _His_.

The dream ends, leaving Derek to stagger, disappear.


End file.
